


SQ one shots

by butchlesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kara Danvers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cumming on Body, Daddy Kink, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Humiliation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Needy Lena, Omega Lena Luthor, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Punishments, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thirsty Lena, Threesome, daddy kara, getting caught, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbian/pseuds/butchlesbian
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Kara & Lena having sex, fun, trying differnt kink and getting caught. English is not for my first language so i apologize for all the errors.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	SQ one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supergirl or its characters. Nothing belongs to me. I am just borrowing the characters.

Kara Zor-El is sitting on a huge leather sofa inside the Luthor Mansion, her sweatpants bunched around her ankles, her huge dick getting sucked enthusiastically by her hottest girlfriend Lena Luthor. She looks down at her beautiful girlfriend, who is knelt at her feet, completely naked, legs spread wide open, pussy dripping wet as the omega worships her cock eagerly. Her long dark hair is pulled up in a pony tail, her soft hands are playing with her large balls while her pretty mouth is slurping on her 10-inch dick greedily, trying and failing to take more of Kara’s dick deep inside her mouth. But soon she is averting her glance once again nervously staring at the front door which is wide open.

Lena’s brows furrows in concentration as if she is working in one of her important projects as she continues to bob her mouth up and down on her Alpha’s dick. It is the most breath-taking sight in the whole world. This is what every alpha wants in their life, a devoted omega who would take care of their Alpha’s needs 24/7. But Kara Zor-El is not like any other Alpha, she is different. She is unable to enjoy her omega’s worship as she kept staring at Lena’s front door which is wide open. She can’t enjoy the feel of her girlfriend’s wet mouth wrapped around her cock or her soft hands squeezing the base of her cock or the way her big tits bouncing up and down.

Lena who is busy feasting on her Alpha’s huge dick looks up at her girlfriend who is nervously staring at her front door. Groaning she pulls away from Kara’s cock with a _wet Pop._

“Kara” Lena huffs getting frustrated because of her girlfriend’s antics. “Look at me baby” She whines, as she strokes Kara’s spit covered cock.  
  
“Lena, why can’t we do this in your bedroom preferably locking your door?” Kara grunts as she finally looks down at her pouting girlfriend.

“But where is the fun in that?” Lena winks, peppering kisses all over Kara’s dick. “Besides I told you my parents and Lex won’t be returning home for another Three hours. So stop staring at the door and enjoy it darling” she says in between licks.

“But Lena, what if they come back suddenly?” Kara groans rubbing her face awkwardly making Lena chuckle sexily.

“Seriously Kara? You are the only Alpha who cares about unnecessary things when a hot omega is on her knees pleasuring your dick” Lena pouts licking the precum dripping out of Kara’s dick.  
  
“Lena wha--?? Its not unnecessary!! I mean getting caught by your parents is not a joke Lena!!?” Kara grunts in annoyance. It’s amusing to Lena how Kara is able to talk while getting her dick sucked. Well, Kara isn’t like any other Alpha in the school. She behaves well; treats Lena respectively; lasts longer than other Alpha’s in bed; able to fuck Lena until she can’t walk properly; cares about the omega’s needs unlike other alphas who only cares about their pleasure.

“Baby, Relax, Look at me.” Lena says softly, caressing Kara’s muscular thighs. The Alpha groans and peeks curiously at Lena, purring slightly at the attention.

“They are off to attend an important birthday Function. They won’t be back for another 3 hours. I promise you nothing bad will happen. No one is going to barge in her anytime soon. So please stop worrying Darling. I love you so much” Lena says, pecking Kara’s leaking tip lovingly. “Let me take care of you my adorable Alpha” She smiles at Kara making the blonde melt and blush.

“Okay” Kara mumbles, staring at Lena shyly, fidgeting with her thick glasses. “You sure, right?”

“Yes baby. I am damn sure. Now let me take care of you darling. I miss sucking your cock. Let me suck your cock.” With that Lena resumes sucking Kara, not letting the blonde to blabber anymore. She wants this, she misses sucking Kara’s cock. They have been busy for the past two weeks with school projects & busy preparing for exams. She misses Kara dearly; misses the feeling of Kara’s dick pounding into her pussy, mouth.

Kara tries to relax as her girlfriend’s wonderful mouth resumes worshipping her cock. She did miss Lena’s pretty cock sucking mouth. Blue eyes alter between her girlfriend’s mouth and her bouncing lemons. As Lena takes more and more of her cock deep inside her throat the alpha groans in pleasure. Soon Kara is overwhelmed in pleasure as her omega lavishes her cock like its her favorite meal. She grabs hold of Lena’s hair and starts moving her hips eventually fucking her girlfriend’s mouth.

Lena lets Kara set the pace, offering her mouth to be used for the alpha’s pleasure. She moans everytime Kara pushes all the way in before pulling out. She plays with her own tits and leaking pussy as the Alpha continues to face fuck her effortlessly.

“Fuck Lena, Your mouth feels so fucking good. I missed your mouth so much baby. Take my cock baby, take my cock like a good little omega you are!!” Kara grunts as she increases her speed of thrust making the omega whimper in pleasure. Lena obediently kept her mouth open while pushing two fingers deep inside her needy cunt. Soon both of her holes are filled; one with her alpha’s thick cock; another with her long, thick fingers. Both Kara’s cock and her fingers sets up a rhythm making the omega’s eye rolls up in pleasure. Drool is leaking out of Lena’s mouth as Kara fucked her messily and roughly.

“Fuck fuck, Lena I am close baby, I am gonna cum inside your mouth” Kara groans, fisting Lena’s hair roughly.

But Lena has other ideas when Kara was close to cumming she pulls away “No, I want you to cum all over my face, Drench me in your cum, please!! Cum all over me!! Cover me in your cum”

Kara has no time to refuse as cum sprays out of her dick, coating Lena’s beautiful face.

“Oh fuck” Kara mumbled as more spurts of cum coated the Luthor girl who was smiling like a naughty little slut, stroking Kara’s cock, milking every single drop until she is thoroughly drenched in cum. The Alpha’s white thick seed landed everywhere, on her cheek, hair and few spurt hit her heaving tits and the filthy omega gladly accepted everything the alpha generously offered her.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck” Kara cursed over and over as she saw Lena’s Older brother standing in the entrance with his jaw dropped, fists clenched tightly.

“oh fuck indeed” Lena grinned as the last spurt landed on her tongue. She let out a filthy moan not realizing that her brother is standing outside watching everything in horror.

“Hm you taste amazing” The omega moaned.

“Lena fuck we have to stop” Kara panicked but her cock had other ideas as more amount of cum landed on Lena’s tongue.

“What the HELL is happening here?” Lex’s screamed making Lena snap out of her lust filled state. Turning around she saw her older brother standing there, his face a mixture of disgust and horror. Her sister is not only naked but her face is completely covered in some alpha’s cum. Kara tired to cover her still hard dick with her bare hands but failed miserably. This is not how she expected Lex to find them dating. What can she do in this situation? She did warn Lena about Lex? Speaking of Lex? Where is he? he is nowhere to be found? Did he run away? And how the hell Lena can look at her brother after this incident? And lastly why Kara’s cock is still hard?

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  



End file.
